Power Rangers: Green with Evil
Power Rangers: Green with Evil is a 2019 American, Science Fiction, superhero film directed by Dean Israelite, written by John Gatins and is based on the franchise of the same name. It's the fourth Power Rangers film and the sequel to Power Rangers. the film stars Dacre Montgomery, Dylan O'Brien, Naomi Scott, RJ Cyler, Becky G, Ludi Lin, Bill Hader, Bryan Cranston, Elizabeth Banks, and William Defoe as Lord Zedd. The film happens 2 years after the events of the first film. The movie was originally scheduled to be released on April, 27, 2019, but was pushed ahead 7 months earlier, then 8 months later, to allow more time to finish editing. The film will be released on May 24, 2019, along with Minecraft and Aladdin. Premise A year after the Power Rangers defeated Goldar, everything in Angel Grove was back to normal, almost everything. When Tommy Oliver (Dylan O'Brien) finds the green Power Coin, the Rangers (Dacre Montgomery, Naomi Scott, RJ Cyler, Becky G, Ludi Lin) must stop him, protect the Zeo crystal and uncover the truth about Lord Zedd (William Defoe) the real enemy that killed Zordon's (Bryan Cranston) team. Cast Dacre Montgomery as Jason Scott/Red Ranger: the Leader of the team, former quarterback of the Angel Grove Football Team, and Kimberly's boyfriend. Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger: a member of the team and former cheerleader and Jason's girlfriend. RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger: the brains of the team who's autistic and Jason & Kimberly's friend. Becky G as Trini/Yellow Ranger: a member of the team who's use to struggle to make friends until she joined the team . Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger: a member of the team who's a Bilingual teenager. Dylan O'Brien as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger: the newest member who's possessed by Rita and Scorpina's rival. Bill Hader as the voice of Alpha 5:a android and Zordon's robotic assistant Bryan Cranston as Zordon: the Rangers' mentor and former Red Ranger who's trapped in the Morphing Grid. Zordon was friends with Rita before she turned evil, killed his team, and joined Lord Zedd. Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa: the first Green Ranger and a former friend of Zordon. William Defoe as Lord Zedd: the antagonist of the movie, he was the real reason Rita betrayed Zordon. Grey Griffin as Scorpina: one of Zedd's henchman and Tommy's rival. Shawn Mendes and Doug Walker will make cameo appearances. Production In 2017, prior to the first film's dvd release, Israelite confirmed the talks for the sequel were taking place, and that he liked to include Lord Zedd. In Mid-December that same year, casting for Oliver, Zedd and Scorpina started, by the end, Dylan O'Brien, William Defoe and Grey Griffin was cast as Tommy, Zedd and Scorpina and was comfirmed Israelite will return to direct and Gatins would write the script. It was confirmed that Bryan Tyler would return to compose music for the film. Production started on Janurary 2nd 2018 and will last till July 17 the same year. Reception The movie's teaser will be seen during showings of Sonic Boom: The Movie and pictues of the Green Ranger suit was leaked on the internet. Category:Superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2019 films Category:Films based on television series Category:American teen superhero films Category:3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming films